<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love like Atlantis by Thalorighan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860195">Love like Atlantis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan'>Thalorighan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Canon Compliant, F/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Oneshot, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Self-Doubt, its ugly, poetry like, thinking thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't save us, my Atlantis, oh, no<br/>This Atlantis was destined to sink, and sink it would. (Sunk it had.)<br/>And, if he was drowning, too, then that was no one’s business, right? </p>
<p>There was no one left to save him, anyways.<br/>---<br/>Percy and Annabeth break up, their love sinking in the churning waves  - like Atlantis. <br/>(Read: never to be seen again.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Former Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love like Atlantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by and is based on Seafret's song 'Atlantis'. It's also a part of my unconnected other percabeth oneshots that are based on music.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The birds have left their trees</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The light pours onto me</em>
</p>
<p>And I devour it hungrily, crumbling it into the gaping hole in my freezing chest. Greedy hands grasp for the cold winter sun.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can feel you lying there all on your own</em>
</p>
<p>Loneliness crawls through his shaking body, a hungry, starved beast.</p>
<p>
  <em>We got here the hard way</em>
</p>
<p>screaming and thrashing, the shattering of glass and a heart.  He turns to vomit shards of it onto the crimson sand.</p>
<p>
  <em>All those words that we exchange</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it any wonder things get broke?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cause in my heart and in my head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll never take back the things I said</em>
</p>
<p>Even if I choke on them whenever I breathe.</p>
<p>“Annabeth, please- I-- can’t you see that this is wrong?”</p>
<p>
  <em>So high above, I feel it coming down</em>
</p>
<p>His fingers clam up, scarred body curling together. There’s nothing to stop this now.</p>
<p>
  <em>She said, in my heart and in my head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell me why this has to end</em>
</p>
<p>His words are foggy, wet blubbering as they pour over chapped lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, no, oh, no</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't save us, my Atlantis, we fall</em>
</p>
<p>The look in her eyes – sadness throbbed beneath his wrists, coursing through his veins. This was too much, toomuchtoomuchnonopleasestoptalking</p>
<p>The words kept on coming.</p>
<p>
  <em>We built this town on shaky ground</em>
</p>
<p>War had brought them together, the names of their dead friends winding around them during battle, the expectant eyes of the campers forcing their smiles later on.</p>
<p>He hadn’t realised. But now- now he did.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't save us, my Atlantis, oh, no</em>
</p>
<p>This Atlantis was destined to sink, and sink it would. (Sunk it had.)</p>
<p>And, if he was drowning, too, then that was no one’s business, right?</p>
<p>
  <strike>There was no one left to save him, anyway.</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We built it up to pull it down</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now all the birds have fled</em>
</p>
<p>The campers shy away from him whenever he walks the fields, big eyes wide, fearful.</p>
<p>(Percy thought they looked like terrified horses, all white, horrified.)</p>
<p>“There was no reason to fear, anyway,” he thought idly as he laid on the soaking pier, feet dangling in the churning ocean, “if I wanted to hurt them, they couldn’t do anything if they wanted to.”</p>
<p>The rain just kept on pouring.</p>
<p>
  <em>The hurt just leaves me scared</em>
</p>
<p>It took all tears long ago.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Losing everything I've ever known</em>
</p>
<p>Losing soft smiles and warm skin, golden hair, and easy laughs. Why was he doing this? Whywhywhy?</p>
<p>
  <em>It's all become too much</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I'm not built for love</em>
</p>
<p>Maybe it's not us but me maybe I am too numb for love.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I knew that I could reach you, I would go</em>
</p>
<p>But both of us know that your cabin door won't ever open for me again.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's in my heart and in my head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You can't take back the things you said</em>
</p>
<p>Would you, if you could? Wise Girl?</p>
<p>
  <em>So high above, I feel it coming down</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She said, in my heart and in my head</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell me why this has to end</em>
</p>
<p>You making me say it: cruel.</p>
<p>Letters ooze over traitorous lips (because they remember yours) and take my twisted insides with them. And when they’re spread on the floor, bloody and ugly and brutally honest, your sadness turns anger.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, no, oh, no</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't save us, my Atlantis, we fall</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We built this town on shaky ground</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't save us, my Atlantis, oh, no</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We built it up to pull it down</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And we build it up and we build it up, </em>
</p>
<p>You: dancing in the dark, light hair flowing down a moonlit back. The grin you give me is wild and savage, a sharp, dangerous thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>And we build it up to pull it down</em>
</p>
<p>The book hits me in the stomach, your words having done the same, seconds earlier. Hues of blue, green, and purple spread over soft skin as my fingers trail over it.</p>
<p>Your gaze is dark with satisfaction.</p>
<p>(Oh, Annabeth, Oh no.)</p>
<p> There are some things even Ambrosia can’t heal.</p>
<p>
  <em>And we build it up and we build it up</em>
</p>
<p>Board Games I always loose, your loud cheer.</p>
<p>
  <em>And we build it up to pull it down</em>
</p>
<p>Hateful words dig their venomous truths deep into our skins. The next photo lies shattered. I can’t remember why. It doesn’t matter, I guess.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't save us, my Atlantis, we fall</em>
</p>
<p>(And this is the worst fall we have ever experienced.)</p>
<p>
  <em>We built this town on shaky ground</em>
</p>
<p>(And we watch as the waves reclaim it.)</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't save us, my Atlantis, oh, no</em>
</p>
<p>There is nothing left to save.</p>
<p>
  <em>We built it up to pull it down</em>
</p>
<p>I search the shores every day anyway, searching for the lost shards of our love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>